Not What it Seems
by Marcybat
Summary: A girl Octavia moves into Amity park. What secrets will be revealed?
1. Chapter 1

I enter my new home.

 _Why did this creepy old man adopt me, anyways?_ I guess this is a good place to end up. From what I know, Amity Park is a good place to be, and I'm well-off living with the mayor.

"Octavia, how do you like it?" Vlad asks.

I answer, "It's nice. I'm going to go and unpack."

Vlad shows me to my room, and I start putting away my things. I look out my window to see two men in the ally. One has blond hair and is on a motorcycle; the other had white hair, and wore a black jumpsuit. Suddenly, they both start floating. I feel my heart start to beat faster. _Calm down._ Green plasma shoots from the white-haired one.

 _They're ghosts._

I duck as they come straight for me. The blond, with his bike, disappears.

The white headed guy says, "Johnny?"

There is no reply, so he looks around my room. The ghost's eyes land on me, but it seems like he can't see me. The white-haired guy flies out my window.

I look at my arms: they're translucent. _Shit, I'm invisible again. Calm down._ I start to do some deep breathing. 1,2,3,4. 5,4,3,2,1. 1,2,3,4. 5,4,3,2,1.

After a few minutes, I return to colour. I head downstairs to help Vlad with dinner.

* * *

 **AN: 1. I know this is short, but there's not much else to put. 2. How do you like? 3. Any suggestions for the story?**


	2. New School

I walk into my new school. I look around for an office, but my search was unsuccessful. While wondering aimlessly, I run into something. It was black and dark purple; I quickly realize that it was a girl.

"Watch where you're going!" She says glaring at me.

"Sorry, I got lost. I'm trying to find where the office is," I say, helping her up.

She looks like she has calmed down a bit, "I'll show you there."

I brush a strand of brown hair out of my face that's always in the way.

"I'm Sam," she says, "by the way."

"Octavia," I say, reaching out my hand to shake hers. She didn't reach out to take mine, I put my hand down. My heart starting to pound; _calm down_. _You cannot go invisible here._

We walk down the hall, and she points to a door.

I smile at her, "Thank you." Taking another deep breath, I step into the office.

Behind the desk is a woman with black hair and dark brown eyes. The name plate on her desk states 'Principal Ishiyama'.

She smiles as I walk in, and she gestures to one of the chairs in front of her desk. I sit.

"Hi, you must be, Miss. Masters. I'm the principal here at Casper High," She says. She grabs something of her desk and hands it to me, "Here's your schedule. Feel free to come here if you have any questions."

"Thank you," I stand up and leave. I wander around the school looking for all my classes. After locating them all, I go the first one.

The first teacher I have is Mr. Lancer. he's bald with a black beard, and teal colored eyes. He spoke more like an English teacher than a math one- I guess that's why I have him twice, once for math and once at the end of the day for English.

* * *

At lunch get my food, and I start walking to find a place to sit. I see Sam and two guys sitting at one table so I walk towards them. One of the boys has black hair and blue eyes; the other has black hair covered by a red beret, and glasses over his turquoise eyes.

"May I sit here?" I ask.

Immediately beret boy moves over, "Yes you can."

Sam says, "Hi, Octavia." I smile and sit down. She points to the boy I sat next to, "Tucker," she points to the other, "and Danny."

Tucker says, "How was your morning?"

"It was okay."

We talked, but for some reason I felt like they were holding back some secret. I didn't mind; we just met, I can't expect all the secrets to be out, especially since I'm not telling them mine.

* * *

 **AN: What pairings do you want to see? Thank you Serulium for pointing out my spelling mistake.**


	3. The Ghost Boy

I sit on my bed doing homework; I would have hung out with Sam, Danny and Tucker, but they had things to do. The homework begins to frustrate me, and I end up getting so angry I throw my pen at the wall. I get up and look out my window into the ally. _Did I really see ghosts? Or was it some dream?_

I turn to go do to my homework, but I end up walking out of my room. I'm about to leave the house when the voice of my new guardian stops me.

"And where do you think you're going?" Vlad says.

I turn and face him, "I was gonna go for a walk, is that okay?"

"Your homework?" He questions.

I can feel my heart begin to race, "Done," I lie.

"Alright, don't get home too late," he says.

I quickly get out the door, worrying about going invisible. After walking for a little bit I calm down. I walk around for a few minutes, before walking into someone. He looks so familiar, then I realized that he was the ghost that flew into my window.

"Sorry," He says.

"You're a ghost?" I ask, but it sounds more like a statement.

He nods.

"I saw you fighting another ghost the other night. Why?" I ask.

He says, "I try to protect Amity."

"Oh okay, I'll leave you to it then." I say before walking back towards my house.

 _Why does he look so familiar? I mean, I did see him fighting the other ghost, but I swear I've seen him somewhere else._ I ponder as to where I might have seen him, but I guess it must have been all in my head.

* * *

"What can you tell me about that ghost boy?" I ask sitting down at the lunch table, "The one that's wanted by the police?"

Sam says, "Oh, that's Danny Phantom. The police have it wrong, he's a ghost hunter. Keeps bad ghosts out."

"Okay, I was just wondering. I saw him last night. It was weird; it was like I'd seen him before." I say.

They all look nervous for a moment- Then it clicks. The Danny in front of me is the same as the ghost. That's why he looked familiar. I don't say anything about it though, just change the subject.

* * *

 **AN: Do you think she will tell anyone Danny's secret? Do you think she will even tell him she knows? Why do you think she turns invisible?**


	4. Trusting In Sam

"Hey," I say walking up to Sam, "Is everything okay?"

"Danny and I just had a fight," She says with a sigh, "We'll get over it. We always do."

It has been a few weeks since I found out Danny's secret. I still haven't told them that I know. I have been keeping it to myself, but now I'm getting sick of it. More than once they have lied to me, but I let it go mostly. I thought by now we would have been good enough friends for them to have told me.

"What about?" I ask.

She runs a hand through her hair, "He… It's nothing. Just about-"

"His ghost powers?" I interrupt. She looks at me, shocked. I say quietly, "I've known for weeks, I'm sorry I didn't say so sooner."

"How did you know?" She asks.

"Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom. It's kind of obvious."

She nods, "I know, I'm surprised more people haven't figured it out."

"Can I help you guys? I mean, Vlad's pretty strict about me leaving the house excessively, but I could sneak out." I say, rambling a bit.

"Wait, Vlad?" She asks, "As in, Vlad Masters, the mayor?"

I get a look of confusion, nodding slightly.

"And you don't know about him?"

"What?" I question.

"He and Danny are enemies. Vlad's a halfa too." Sam says.

"What!" I repeat, this time more in shock than in confusion.

* * *

 **AN: I know this is short but at least it's something. Do you think they will let Octavia join them knowing the she is adopted by Vlad? Why do you think Vlad adopted her?  
**


	5. Sneaking Out

We're out patrolling the city for ghosts. Sam told Danny and Tucker that I knew about him. Danny was hesitant to let me join because of Vlad, but in the end, he agreed to let me help. After an hour there is still no sighting of any ghost. So, we decide to go watch movies at Sam's. Her place is the only one I've been to, but I still have yet to meet her parents, her grandma is cool though.

We're voting on a third movie when my phone rings.

"Where are you?" Vlad asks.

I sigh, "I told you I was hanging out with some new friends."

I can hear the anger in his voice as he says, "You were supposed to be home at 4:00 which was ten minutes ago."

"Sorry, I must have lost track of time. I'll get home as soon as I can." I start heading out of Sam's house. The three of my friends following.

"I'll come pick you up." He says, I feel the panic start.

"No, I'm about fifteen minutes away. I'm sorry I'm late. It won't happen again." I hang up the phone and quickly say goodbye to Sam, Danny and Tucker. Then I take off at a run to my house.

When I get in the door Vlad is already standing waiting for me.

"You're grounded Octavia. If you can't respect my curfews, you don't need to go out at all."

"Really? Come on, I promise I won't be late again."

"This isn't a negotiation!" He yells.

I sigh, "Fine." I start to go up to my room, but his hand catches my arm.

"Cellphone."

I pull my phone out of my bag hesitantly handing it to him. Upon release of my arm I storm up to my room. I lie in my bed and start a reading a book. I'm near the end of it when I hear a tap on my window. I close the book, setting it down, another tap on my window. I head to my window. Multiple little stones lie on the windowsill. Another comes toward the window, but it lands just short. I look out the window towards where the rocks are coming from. A disgruntled looking Tucker stands clearly trying to aim another rock to hit my window. This one also misses hitting the wall below my window.

I open the window, "What are you doing?!"

"You weren't answering your phone," He states like it's a good enough explanation.

"I'm grounded." I state.

"Oh, I was hoping you and I could have hung out."

"I'll sneak out. He probably won't notice." I test the trellis next to my window for sturdiness. It seems sturdy enough.

"I don't want to get you in trouble. Or get you hurt, don't you dare getting on that thing to climb down." He says concern lacing his words.

"It's okay. And I think it can support my weight."

I climb out of the window stepping onto the trellis. I hear a snap and then feel myself falling. I reach out to grab my windowsill but I can't reach it. I close my eyes waiting to hit the ground.

But the ground never hits. My eyes are still scrunched up when Tucker starts rambling not making any sense. Hesitantly I open my eyes. I'm a good two feet off the ground, kinda just floating there. _What the Hell?_

My heart starts to pound in my chest. I take a few breaths. Barley getting out, "Tucker help me down please."

He hesitated but grabbed my hands and helped me get my feet on the ground.

"What just happened?" We say at the same time.

"You don't know?" Tucker says.

I shake my head. "I don't recall ever floating before."

"It's kind of like how Danny floats."

"Tucker, I'm not a halfa."

"We should tell Danny and Sam."

"I'm scared," I say, "I don't want anyone to know about what's going on until I know what's going on."

* * *

 **AN: Do you think they decide to tell Danny and Sam? Do you think that Tucker tells them, even though she doesn't want him to? What do you think is going on with her?**


	6. Fakeout Makeout

A week goes by. Tucker and I sneak around behind Danny and Sam, despite his protests. We try to figure out what is going on with my powers. I told him about the turning invisible when I'm scared. Right now, we are taking a break. We had been trying to activate floating again, but I only ended up falling on my butt.

"We really should tell Danny and Sam." Tucker hands me a spoon for the sundae we are going to share.

"Tell Danny and Sam what?" Sam says angerly walking around the corner Danny in tow.

"Well-"

I cut Tucker off, "That we've been secretly dating. Not long. Only a week."

"Why didn't you guys tell us?" Danny asks.

"Vlad," I answer, "isn't going to approve, and I felt that the less people that know, the less likely he will find out. I also didn't want to ruin the dynamic we have when hanging out. Everyone knows things tend to change with friend groups when romance gets involved."

Danny and Sam sit with us and we talk a bit more. Tucker stays unusually quiet.

Suddenly Tucker says, "Octavia, you need to get going now or you will be late. You just got ungrounded, and I don't think Vlad is going to be happy if you are late again."

"Walk me home?" I say standing up.

Tucker gets up with me and we start the trek up to Vlad's house.

"Why did you lie to them?"

I shuffle uncomfortably, "I don't know. I panicked."

"I don't want to lie to them. I could barely handle just sneaking behind their backs."

"What if it doesn't have to be a lie?" I feel heat rise to my cheeks, and my heart start to pound. I try to calm myself down, but I can't.

"Do you like me, like that?" He asks.

Someone walking on the other side of the street gives him a funny look. So, he pulls out a phone and holds it to his ear. I must be inviable. I don't answer.

He says, "It's really not cool if you just walked away." I still don't respond. He sighs, and then says, "I like you. Not that it matters if I say so because you have clearly walked away from me."

I kiss him on the lips then ran off, completely embarrassed. To calm down I know I have to get away from him. After I am certain I have returned to color, I walk into my house and go to my room.


End file.
